SS Penhalagen
's crashed ship, the SS Penhalagen, is discovered by Starbug]] SS Penhalagen was a Space Corps spaceship. The history of Penhalagen is unknown, but three million years into the future, it had been commandeered by Symbi-Morphs, better known as Pleasure GELFs. Whilst out "asteroid spotting" in Starbug, Arnold Rimmer and Kryten came across a distress signal emanating from a crashed ship. Holly determined that the crashed ship was on a moon that was in a decaying orbit, and was about to explode. Although Rimmer was scared and ordered Kryten to turn around and go back to Red Dwarf, Kryten had recently taken a crash course in rebellion from Dave Lister, and took Starbug down to the doomed moon. Camille and Kryten share a kiss in the wreck of Penhalagen]] Going into the wreck of Penhalagen, Kryten nearly fell down a large chasm over a metal gantry, but was saved the sole survivor - Camille. Camille appeared to Kryten as a mechanoid like himself, and Kryten almost immediately fell in love at first sight, and the feelings were reciprocated when the two mechanoids shared a kiss. Kryten then took Camille back to Starbug, where Rimmer inexplicably saw her as resembling his sister-in-law Janine Rimmer. With no time to sort out the confusion, Starbug then left the moon and returned to Red Dwarf before the moon exploded. Back on Red Dwarf, the others also saw Camille as their ideal partners, before leaning of her nature as a Pleasure GELF. Nevertheless, Kryten was determined to still date her even in her natural, amorphous green blob state, and they continued to fall further in love. However, Camille's husband, Hector, had found the remains of the exploded moon and Penhalagen, and subsequently tracked Camille to the Red Dwarf. Kryten let Camille go to return to Hector, given a little help by Lister since they had recently watched Casablanca, and Kryten told Camille that "they would always have Parrots". Hector and Camille left Red Dwarf in Hector's spaceship, a ship which was unseen and unnamed in the episode. ("Camille", Series IV) Trivia * The boys from the Dwarf were apparently under the impression that Penhalagen was still a Space Corps ship, which enabled in Camille's disguises as a human/mechanoid. * Penhalagen seemed relatively simplistic in design, as a fairly ordinary rocket-shaped ship, coloured in a red and cream colour scheme. There was another module attached to the top, perhaps as living quarters. It is of course possible that the ship was originally much larger, and pieces of it had broken off as it crashed. * Penhalagen seemed of a similar size or even smaller than Starbug, but this may have been deceptive due to distance. It was apparently much larger on the inside, as Kryten nearly fell down a large chasm inside the interior. Behind the Scenes * The spaceship was unnamed as the "Pleasure GELF ship" or "crashed ship" in the draft episode scripts by Rob Grant and Doug Naylor, but was later given the name SS Penhalagen by the effects crew who made the model. (Series IV script book) The ship was also referred to as Penhalagen in an interview between Camille and Talkie Toaster on the official Red Dwarf website. Interview Category:Space Corps Category:Spaceships Category:GELFs Category:Series IV